1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for configuring a vehicle seat belt device.
2. Related Art
A frame of a webbing take-up device for a seat belt device compatible with a vehicle rear seat is, as described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-86342, configured with a back plate having its thickness direction which is along the vehicle up-down direction. Leg plates extend downwards from the left and right edges of the back plate, and a length direction base end side of a webbing is anchored to a spool provided between the leg plates.
In such a webbing take-up device for rear seat, the back plate of the frame is split into vehicle rear side and vehicle front side portions, or a hole is formed at a front-rear direction intermediate portion of the back plate. The webbing being pulled out from the spool passes through between the front portion and the rear portion of the back plate, or through the hole referred to above. The webbing is pulled out forwards, above the back plate towards the top end of the seatback.
In a webbing take-up device configured in such a manner, leg plates extend out from the two width direction edges of the frame back plate towards one side in the thickness direction of the back plate, and the two axial direction ends of the spool are either directly or indirectly supported by the leg plates. Thus pulling force is transmitted to the leg plates through the spool when the webbing is being pulled out, thereby pulling the leg plates towards the back plate side. The pulling force accordingly attempts to deform the frame so as to displace the leg plates towards the back plate side.